


One Breath

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adult Fear, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Link, Nothing Happens Until They’re Both of Age, Protective Ben Solo, Psychic Bond, Slow Burn, Telepathic Bond, Young Ben Solo, Young Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: When Poe is punished and tortured by Delia Glass and Ben rescues him and Zorii, the two become mentally linked thanks to an act of Ben’s.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: The Darkpilot Library





	1. Finding Poe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The warehouse seemed to be empty. Seemed to be. Even as Ben continued through it, he could feel the chill of the air, the almost swallowing darkness. There was blood there — he didn’t want to think of whose blood it was. 

He couldn’t afford to get squeamish. Not now. 

It was further into the warehouse that he felt Poe’s presence, flickering, faint — and someone else’s. He wondered if it was that boss of Poe’s he’d talked about at first —

— it was a girl. Dark curly hair that looked a bit matted (how long had she been in that place?), hollow dark eyes. 

”Where’s Poe?” Ben said. 

”You know him?” said the girl. 

“Yes. Where is he?” Ben said. His hand was trembling on his lightsaber, and he was already fighting the urge to ignite it. It wasn’t fair, of course — it wasn’t like this girl (who seemed about Poe’s age) really did anything wrong. 

”He’s in the warehouse with me," the girl said. “Delia, our boss — she got him real bad.” She sighed. “Stupid guy; if he hadn’t decided to play hero..."

”What do you mean ‘she got him real bad'?” Ben said. 

”She whipped him.”

In the holobooks, they talked about seeing red. In Ben’s case, he swore he saw white. 

He used the Force to unlock the girl’s chains, and it was then he and the girl ran to Poe. Blood. There were blood and scars messing up his back...

”Poe,” Ben murmured. “I’m so sorry. I should have gotten here sooner...”

He reached out. Force Healing was risky, but he had to do something. He couldn’t just let Poe die, not if he could help it. 

He couldn’t fail Poe. Even as he focused on pouring parts of his life force into the places where Poe had been whipped and bleeding, he knew it was risky. It didn’t matter. He wasn’t going to leave his best friend, someone he might even love, to die. 

He was getting tired. So tired. It was when he heard Poe’s voice that he stopped. 

”Ben?” Poe sounded so weak. So very drained. It didn’t sound right. He should be more vibrant. Bolder. 

”I’m here,” Ben said. “You’re safe, Poe.”

”Master Jedi,” said the girl, “What did you do?”

”I gave some of my life force to heal him,” Ben said. 

”Damn...”

”He’s my friend.” Ben said. “I had to.”

He helped Poe to his feet in that moment. Poe felt so difficult to help to his feet...or maybe Ben was more than a bit drained from giving parts of his life force to heal Poe. 

He also felt something in the back of his mind. Like a radio frequency, someone else’s. Maybe there was the fact that Delia Glass was still out to get them...

”Come on,” said the girl. “I’ll cover you both. I’m Zorii, by the way.”

”Nice to meet you, Zorii,” Ben said. Even as footsteps echoed through the warehouse, he said, “Run!”

***

He was tired. So tired. By the time they got to the Grimtaash, Ben swore he was going to collapse. Still, he reminded himself of the young man with him, and the girl. Poe and Zorii. They needed him. 

”Nearly there,” Ben said. More guards fell to Zorii’s blasts, and Poe’s, and he was using his Force powers to beat them back, and he was so tired but he couldn’t afford to be —

He sprinted up the ramp. “GeeGee!” he said. “We’re in trouble. Can you plot a course to Yavin?”

GeeGee said, “Of course, Master Ben.”

”Ben,” Poe said softly, “You’re straining yourself too hard.”

Poe’s voice. _Hold on. Hold on..._

Ben didn’t have time to question his sanity. Not really. Not when he had people to look after. The lurch of the Grimtaash let him know that, at least, they were taking off. 

And when they shot into hyperspace, Ben could at least assure himself that for the moment, they were safe. 


	2. Pandemonium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was when they actually got to Yavin that Ben stepped out, feeling if only slightly refreshed. Just slightly, though. He knew that much. He still felt like his body had taken a beating. It was worth it, though, if it meant that Poe was okay, that Poe was safe. 

The air was cool, in contrast to the warehouse, and Ben could actually breathe again. The sunlight felt too bright, the leaves were too green, but he could get used to that idea. 

He turned to look at Poe. “You okay?” He didn’t mention that odd instance, that instance of Poe’s voice screaming inside his head. It had been this morning, and Ben could swear that he could still hear it...

Poe nodded. “I’m okay.” Then, "I’m not looking forward to facing Dad, though.”

Ben tried to give him a reassuring smile. “If your dad’s actually a good parent, he’ll forgive you. I’m sure of it.”

***

”Benjamin Bail Solo, there are no words for the amount of crap you are in, young man!”

Ben winced even as Leia launched into a tirade. “Do you know what could have happened to you?" she said. “You could have died, you could have been captured, you could have been sold...”

”Mom, those are rumors, right?” Ben said. 

Leia sighed. “You get my point. You scared me and your father. Your uncle too.”

Han nodded. “It was noble of you, kid, but...I don’t want to have to bury you at fourteen. Neither would your mom or your uncle.”

Ben sighed. “I’m sorry I made you worry,” he said. 

Leia took a deep breath; she was clearly trying to count to ten. “You nearly died, Ben," she said. “You were so close...”

”I couldn’t let Poe die,” Ben said. 

Kes stiffened. “They nearly killed him?!”

Ben explained. Watched as Kes' hands tightened at his side, as Leia turned chalk white, as Han and Luke looked like they were about to murder Delia. 

“He was seventeen years old,” Kes growled. “Seventeen years old and that...that monster decided to torture him." A beat. “Ben...can you tell me where they are?”

”Kijimi,” Ben said. 

Poe cut in. “There are others. Other prisoners — ”

“ — it’s got blood on the floors — ”

“ — it’s called the Sanctuary."

”Right.” Kes took a deep breath. “I just need to file a...report with every authority figure there is. The HSF, the Jedi, everyone...”

The HSF was the Hosnian Security Force. Ben hoped they’d get everyone else out. 

Luke spoke up. “I can do it. For the record, Ben, you’re grounded.”

”What?”

Luke sighed. “Just look after Poe, at bare minimum. He’s your bondmate; it’s your job.”

”What?” Kes exclaimed along with Leia and Han. 

”I’ll explain later,” Luke said. 

***

It was on the couch of Kes Dameron’s house that Ben said, “He said ‘bondmate’.” Kes had gone with Leia, Han and Luke; one didn’t mess with a protective father. 

”What does he mean?” Poe said. 

Ben sighed. “You know when I told you about Bastila and Revan? How they were bonded?”

”Oh. But how?”

”That’s a good question,” Ben said. “When Bastila confronted Revan on the summit of the Lehon temple,” he couldn’t get over what a letdown the name “Lehon” sounded, “She said they were forever linked by her saving his life. Basically. ‘We’re forever linked by my actions on that bridge.’ Or something.”

”Well, there’s worse people to be permanently linked to, if that’s the case...”

Ben nodded. “Well...same. And thanks.” A beat. “I can probably look it up tomorrow. In the archives. It might help us both. Want to watch a crappy holo?”

The way Poe’s eyes brightened — Ben never wanted him to stop looking at Ben like that. 


	3. Undefeatable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Ben confront Palpatine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The parents were away, and Ben and Poe could watch a holo together. Even sitting close to each other as the holo (a cheesy horror holo), Ben couldn’t quite help but think about how comforting Poe felt in the Force. The Bond was scary. That he couldn’t deny. But it was also comforting. Like they were where they belonged. Like Ben was home, with Poe. 

”It’s better having you in my head,” Ben said. “Better than...the other guy.”

”Other guy?” Poe said. 

Ben sighed. “It’s...”

”Ben, I’m not mad at you,” Poe said. “Really.”

Ben took a deep breath. “His name is Snoke,” he said. “He...tells me things. Awful things..."

He was cut off just then by a sharp, shooting pain through his head. 

”Ben!” Poe’s voice, cutting through the pain. “Ben, what’s wrong? Are you all right?”

A different voice in his head, more slithery sounding than anything. _Are you_ ungrateful _, young Solo?_

***

It was when Poe woke up that he found he wasn’t in the room where he and Ben were watching holos, but instead, in some sort of devastation. A Jedi Temple, with children lying dead everywhere. Poe tried to look away from the corpses, but they seemed to be everywhere...

“Ben!” he shouted. Even wading through the corpses of Jedi, children and adults alike, Poe could feel vomit creeping up his throat. 

“You think you can save him?” A voice that was decidedly not Ben’s. Slithery, leathery, almost reminding Poe of a snake — its skin, or its hiss. “That’s touching of you. Truly.”

Poe stepped back just then, looking into the face of —

“You can’t be here,” Poe said. He wasn’t afraid, not really; there was just the fact that his brain seemed to be on the verge of a nuclear meltdown. This couldn’t be possible. “You’re dead.”

”My treacherous apprentice tried,” Palpatine said. “But the Dark Side of the Force finds a way. It always has. As long as it exists in the galaxy, death? Death is just an inconvenience.”

Poe swallowed. “So this Snoke guy...”

”It was easy for him to take the fall,” Palpatine said. “A sickly, grotesque thing, a parody of the original source material...but he had his uses.”

"Does Ben know?”

Palpatine laughed. It was one of the honestly most unsettling things Poe had ever heard. “Younglings are so easy to deceive.”

”You’re a sick bastard.”

”I have plans within plans, young Dameron. Of course, against my calculations, you and young Solo have formed a Force Bond. Not a dyad — that is uniquely Sith. But a Bond. And somehow young Solo is fond of you. You.” Palpatine sounded disdainful. “A lesser son of lesser folk.”

”Get out of my friend’s head,” Poe snapped. 

”You think you can defeat me? I am undefeatable. I bested Master Yoda in his prime — I am all the Sith. And you, Dameron, are nothing at all.”

”Don’t touch him,” Ben said, even as he stumbled towards Palpatine. He looked in bad shape, but he was okay. That was what mattered. 

Palpatine’s face contorted in fury. “Are you ungrateful, young Solo? I was there when your family thought you were nothing...”

”You won’t hurt him.”

Palpatine raised his hands. Ben managed to block the Force Lightning that came coursing at him and Poe both. Even though Palpatine made some sort of attempt to plead for mercy...Poe couldn’t help but be afraid of the sheer look on Ben’s face. That look of cold rage, like Palpatine deserved everything for trying to hurt Poe. 

The mindscape dissolved —

***

“Ben!” Han’s voice. “Poe! Are you both okay? You scared the life out of us all...”

Ben stirred, realizing that he wasn’t in the remnants of Order 66, but at home, where he...stars, Palpatine must have attacked him. Him and Poe. It was a mistake for Palpatine to do that. More than a mistake...

"It was Palpatine,” Ben said. “He was using us. He was framing Snoke all along.”


	4. Uneasy Alliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang unites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Meeting with Snoke — Luke supposed he had a flair for irony, because where they met was a garden planet. Luke didn’t expect Snoke to be a strangely scarred Milaran with gardening gear, but as Yoda had taught him, appearances could be deceiving. Snoke was already tending to...whatever that plant was when he turned towards Luke. “Master Skywalker!” he said. He sounded almost jovial; again, looks could be deceiving, Luke knew. “The Jedi Master graces this place with his presence.”

”It is unexpected,” Luke said. “Snoke...I need your help. How much do you know about Palpatine?”

Silence. And then Snoke started laughing. 

”How much do I know?” he said. “Oh, child...Palpatine is my father, of sorts. Asking me how I know him is like asking how you knew Lord Vader.” A beat. “I must say, your way of killing him was impressive, if cruel. Destroying all your enemies in a single glorious victory...”

”It wasn’t my intention.” Luke said. Even thinking of Vader gave him a stab of melancholy. 

”But nonetheless! Impressive.” Snoke said. Then, more seriously, “Palpatine is my father. It is a long and complicated story, and not particularly relevant to our current situation. Your sister’s cub was threatened, wasn’t he?”

”Yeah.” Then, “You may need to tell your story anyway. When we get to the Jedi Temple, of course; it may shed more insight on how Palpatine returned, and we may need that.”

”You seek information?” Snoke said. “Very well. Keep in mind, I am only helping you because I wish this megalomaniac to lose. No more, no less. Framing me was just one of his many offenses against me.”

”I see,” Luke said. 

***

”So you’re Snoke.” Even though he wasn’t the man who’d attacked her son, Leia couldn’t help but feel uneasy nonetheless. There was something wrong about him, about his Force presence — something unbalanced. 

”Snoke Palpatine, if you’re more precise,” Snoke said. 

“An unusual name.” Leia said. 

”Milaran.”

”I thought the Emperor disliked alien species.” Leia said. 

”Oh, he considers everyone beneath him. Typical narcissist, actually. But yes — Master Skywalker wanted me to regale you with stories of my youth.” A sigh. “Cliché, that.”

”It may assist us in knowing where Palpatine is.”

”Why, Exegol. One of the Sith’s many homeworlds.” Snoke sighed. “He’s not technically the Emperor — he’s a back-up prototype. He boasted of how he had done what his master Plagueis had not — survived his own death, so to speak. Well, then again, he also boasted of beating Master Windu in battle, even though as I understand it, he cheated.”

”That sounds like him.” Leia said. Then, “So he’d been planning that since before Endor?”

”He was. I will say that much — he is brilliant. A brain like a dejarik chessboard. If he hadn’t made the mistake of egging Skywalker on during his duel with Lord Vader, he would have won.”

Leia had to fight the urge to shiver at the thought. “So you’re also a clone?”

”He wanted an apprentice to carry on his legacy. I was that.” A beat. “He was...far from merciful.”

”I’m sorry.”

”It’s the way of the Sith — of Dark Siders in general,” Snoke said. “As far as I know, I was far from the only one. Maul and Vader were others.” A beat. “But yes, I remember Exegol all too well. Imagine, if you will, spending the first few hours of your life in a tank. And when you’re brought into the galaxy, you spend most of it in darkness. Training. Honing your skills. Acquiring scars. Of course, I was an apprentice, but...it is still an indignity to think of what he did.”

”As well it should be.”

Snoke looked at her, really looked at her. “You too...your father left his mark on you, didn’t he?”

”Bail Organa was more my father than he ever was,” Leia said. “I’m not sorry for saying that.”

Snoke looked thoughtful. “I see. But yes...you want my assistance in taking Palpatine down? I can’t say I’m complaining. It seems our goals are compatible.”

”Yes.” Leia never thought that she would actually team up with Snoke. It seemed desperate times called for desperate measures. 

***

”This is a bad idea,” Han said. "This goes beyond ‘I have a bad feeling about this’ and straight into...invading Hoth in the winter.”

”I know, Han, but in a way...he’s as much a prisoner as we are.” Luke said. 

Leia nodded. “Plus, you could say that we need every bit of assistance we can get.”

Zorii, Poe and Ben sat around the table in Kes Dameron’s house. There was something soothing, Ben thought, about just having his bondmate’s presence in his head. He could feel Poe’s unease, and his curiosity. Wondering about what was really going on. 

Reassuringly, Ben reached across the Bond if only to reassure Poe. He hoped he helped, at least. Poe looked startled. “You can do that?” he said. 

Ben nodded. 

Zorii, who was out of her spice runner outfit and in regular civilian clothes, rolled her eyes. “Would you two kindly inform me exactly what’s going on?”

”Force Bond,” Ben said. “Poe and I can...communicate telepathically. Among other things.”

”Well, that’s just great,” Zorii said wryly. “You two are just going to play prank after prank on people without us knowing, right?”

”Not really,” Ben said. “That’s not what the Bond is supposed to be used for.”

”Thank the stars,” Zorii said. 

Snoke entered. Ben had to admit that in his truly bizarre gardening hat and other gear, Snoke was not what he was expecting. Looks could be deceiving, but even so...

”I contacted my...allies,” Snoke said. His voice...Ben almost admired how it sounded. Regal. Dignified. “Ren is on his way. Ren and I are...colleagues, so to speak. He leads the Knights of Ren.”

”Well, what are they?” Ben said. “Besides guys led by a guy named Ren?”

”The general belief,” Snoke said, “Is that you follow the will of the Dark Side.”

”Your...friends are Dark Siders?”

Snoke scoffed. “Oh come now, young Solo; no need to get self-righteous. Dark Siders are not inherently evil; I believe in his travels that Cal Kestis may have written about that.”

”Touché,” Luke muttered. 

Snoke continued. “But yes, Ren...he’s generally an amiable man. His Knights...that depends on their mood, I think.”

***

Ren didn’t show up alone. He showed up with seven of his Knights, menacing figures clad in armor but, noticeably, no lightsabers in their hands. Ben frowned; was that normal for a group of Dark Siders, to not have weapons? Of course, the early Sith like Ajunta Pall had swords, so...

”Good to see you, Snoke,” Ren said. Even his voice — he was unmasked and wearing a robe (apparently Snoke had insisted he wear something “modest”), and his casual sort of tone...well, it sounded almost Corellian. 

”Is that you?” Han said to Ren. “Gabriel...I thought Proxima had killed you.”

Ren shrugged. “Well, she’ll be disappointed. And don’t call me Gabriel, Han — that starship’s flown.”

”You know each other?” Ben said. 

”He was one of Proxima’s scumrats,” Han said. “No idea what he’s doing with a lightsaber...”

”Long story. But yeah...Snoke’s pretty familiar with Exegol, but it’s not going to be as easy as a hyperspace jump.”

”It requires a Sith wayfinder,” Snoke said. “The closest one we can find is on Mustafar.” A beat. “Another way we can find it is on Pasaana.”

”So it’s a choice between fiery planet of death and Pasaana?” Han said. 

Snoke shot him a warning look. “That being said,” he said, “Mustafar is a place Palpatine has spies on. Pasaana...may be more inconspicuous.”

”Right.” Leia said. “I suppose that Pasaana may be the slower road, but we don’t want to risk anything.”

”Let’s go then,” Han said.

***

Qi’ra, Lando, Enfys, Holdo...they joined too. As did C-3PO and Artoo. Even getting onboard the Grimtaash, Ben found that staying with Poe made him feel quite safe, somehow. Especially with this strange new arrangement. Still, there was something about feeling Poe in his head that was reassuring. Ben boarded the Grimtaash with Poe, and there...well, with Poe with him, he was at least starting to feel safe. 


	5. Shielding The Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Snoke is a little weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The journey through hyperspace to Pasaana was without a doubt a long one. Ben didn’t know what to think about these strange new figures on their ship. Dark Siders. Maybe it was prejudiced — could you be prejudiced against people who usually showed up to kill people? — but there was something in Ben that worried about what would inevitably happen. 

”You okay?” Poe said to him. 

Ben nodded. “Just a bit...y’know. Unsettled. I just don’t know what to think. I didn’t expect this to happen.”

”Obviously,” Poe said. 

Ben sighed. "I guess you could call it exciting in a way,” he said. “I mean, going to defeat the Emperor, actually getting to...well, y’know...”

“Yeah,” Poe said. "I know.”

”Technically,” Snoke rumbled from behind them, “He’s a shoddy clone of the original Emperor. As I understand it, he was made as a back-up prototype before the Battle of Endor.”

Ben wouldn’t deny that he jolted a bit just to hear Snoke’s voice. There was something eerie, for lack of a better word, about seeing Snoke in his gardening gear. And the scars...Ben felt a shiver of pity going up his spine. What had happened to Snoke? Who had done this to him?

Poe seemed to feel the same way, judging by what Ben felt across their Bond. 

Snoke scoffed. “Don’t pity me, children. I see these scars as a badge of honor. I endured what some would see as unendurable. That’s what makes a Dark Sider.”

”That’s bizarrely inspirational," Ben said. He paused; had he ever even considered saying that? 

"It’s in our nature.” Snoke sat comfortably across from Ben and Poe. There was something disturbingly casual about it, Ben found. “Although calling me a Dark Sider would be too simplistic. Calling myself a scholar of the Force, however...”

”Aren’t we all that way?” Ben said. 

”It’s more than that. After I got out from under my creator’s thrall, I studied different sides of the Force. You could say it was a natural, inborn curiosity; I wanted to know who I was.” A beat. “My creator formed me from the DNA of a Milaran Jedi. I can only assume he was fond of irony.”

”Obviously,” Poe said. 

Snoke continued. “But while I was in exile on the garden planet of Edeir, I made interesting discoveries. Namely, that the Force itself...the Light Side is too self-righteous and the Dark Side, while springing from good intentions, has often given rise to megalomaniacs and fools.”

"I can’t see how the Dark Side can spring from good intentions,” Poe said. 

”Darth Revan was one example. Darth Vader another. Darth Tyrannus, Darth Sion, Darth Traya...and notably, they were created by faults in the Jedi Order. They’re symbiotic, in a sense. Neither can exist without the other.” Snoke sighed. “I suppose that’s true of all beings’ natures in general.”

”I’m guessing Edeir gave you a lot of time to think?” Poe said wryly. 

Snoke laughed. “I like this one,” he said. “But yes, Edeir gave me plenty of time to read and research. And my creator made sure I had an extensive education in the ways of the Dark.”

”Including training from hell,” Ben said softly. He could see images in Snoke’s mind, images of the Palpatine clone lecturing him about his failures as lightning all but fried Snoke. 

”Perceptive,” Snoke said. “But that is interesting you bring it up. My maker will likely find a way to tamper with the Bond between you and the spice runner.”

”His name’s Poe,” Ben said vehemently. 

”Either way,” Snoke said. “You both need training."

***

Even sitting in the crew quarters of the Falcon, Snoke said, “The Sith operative Atton Rand thought of this technique. A fascinating man, that; a pity he was ultimately weakened by compassion.”

”Compassion’s not a weakness,” Poe said.

”By and large, Poe Dameron, compassion did nothing for me.”

”Well, that’s different,” Poe said. “You’re here now, where you belong.”

Snoke frowned; he clearly didn’t know what to make of that. Then, “My point is that Atton thought of ways to keep unwanted intruders out of his head, though that didn’t always work. For example, faking emotions. Throwing up emotional shields. It may be useful for throwing Palpatine off.” 

”Worth a shot.”

”Close your eyes,” Snoke said. “Imagine the ice on Hoth, smooth and cold...”

***

Snoke had been pleasantly surprised, obviously, when Ben had thrown up a shield. Then, “Artistically done, young Solo! I will say, you have talent. I noticed you were protective of young Dameron too.”

”It’s what anyone would have done,” Ben said. 

”Nonetheless, your loyalty to him is...foolish, if touching."

Poe spoke up. “That’s just how we operate. All of us.”

”Many do not.”

”At least here, it’s how we operate,” Poe said. 

Ben frowned. He hadn’t thought he’d pity a son of Palpatine (assuming Snoke was Palpatine’s son. He shuddered to think of what unfortunate woman lay with the Emperor’s clone) but it did sound like Snoke had seen his share of hardship. It had to be lonely, growing up on Exegol without a loving parent. 

Snoke snorted. “I assure you, Dark Siders need no pity. Though that being said...when we reach the end of this journey, I assure you I will be merciful to you both.”

He got up and left. Ben looked over at Poe, wondering if there was any way in the Corellian hells that you could even remotely understand Snoke. 

"We should get some rest,” Poe said. “I mean, we don’t want to go to Pasaana sleep-deprived.”

”Yeah. Obviously.”

At least Ben felt better knowing Poe was with him in the crew quarters. 


End file.
